I Got Distracted
by Arken
Summary: Maria-Sama ga Miteru. Kinda like a sequel to my previous fic. Sei finally finds out what has been bugging Youko.


I Got Distracted

[Note: Like I said before, Maria-Sama ga Miteru doesn't belong to me.]

* * *

Sei rested her hand on the doorknob, about to open the door to the Yamayurikai meeting room.

Yumi stood at her side, finding the silence around her a bit unsettling.

The pig-tailed girl decided to ask, "Um...are you sure she's in there?"

Sei smiled, a look of determination in her eyes, "Positive", she replied, ruffling Yumi's hair a bit.

The smaller girl frowned, fixing her hair back to the way it was. She stopped as she heard soft music playing from beyond the door that was about to be opened.

The eldest Gigantea took her hand off the knob and put it over Yumi's mouth, signaling for the girl to be quiet.

"Shhh" Sei led her over to another door, "Wait here for a minute, okay?" she whispered, shoving Yumi into the 'room' in front of her.

Yumi found herself in the dark confines of the 'room', unable to open the door in front of her.

Sei walked back to the entrance of the meeting room, unable to hear the faint scream of 'Rosa Gigantea!' from the broom closet.

The music surprised her a bit, but what really shocked her was the beautiful singing that began with it. The voice that sang this song sounded sad almost longing, but still lovely anyway.

"**_oto no nai mahiru_**

_**kaze ha tada akarui**_

**_sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga yureta_"**

Her hands trembled slightly as she opened the door, her curiosity getting the best of her.

She didn't expect this, but knew it all along at the same time.

"_**nani ge nai kono omoi**_

_**nee, hito ha donna kotoba de yondeiru no"**_

Youko Mizuno stood in front of a window, gazing at the morning sky, her hands over heart as she sang softly to the music.

"**_shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi o_**

_**hikari furasu you ni kikasete ne sotto"**_

Sei never heard of this song at all in her life, but somehow all the lyrics found themselves imbedded in her brain. As the music played on she felt as if she lost control of her body functions as she began to sing along with the 'Red Rose'.

"_**itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? mune no itami o**_

_**soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne"**_

Youko's eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice accompany her own. She slowly turned around, her dark blue eyes meeting with Sei's lighter ones, both of them still singing to the gloomy melody.

"_**atatakai kono omoi**_

_**nee, hito ha donna namae de yondeiru no"**_

The dark haired girl found herself blushing all of a sudden, not breaking eye contact with the person across from her.

"_**shiroi suna no tsuki mabushikute mienai**_

_**tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto..."**_

As the song came to a close Youko turned off the tape player, a faint blush still painted on her cheeks.

Silence made itself known again as neither spoke to the other for a couple of minutes. Until Sei decided to speak up with one word that startled them both.

"Why?"

Youko could not answer that question, knowing that it could be anything. Like, '_Why are you here?_' or '_Why do you have_ _my tape player?_' or-.....

"Wh...Why do you sound so sad?"

She didn't expect it to be that.

"I...I..." she tried to come up with a response, "I deeply care for someone I cannot bear confess to, because of my fear of rejection," she began to blurt out, "The both of us are about to graduate soon, and I think if I don't say anything now I may not be able to say anything, ever" she finished quickly, fighting back the small tears welling up in her eyes.

Sei did not know why, but she felt a quick, sharp sting of pain in her heart as Youko said this to her. Being the person she was she tried to give her friend the best advice she could come up with, "Tell them how you feel" she said.

"H...huh?" was the only response she received.

Sei sighed deeply, she hated seeing her like this, "Tell them how you feel" she repeated. She walked over to where Youko stood, wrapping her arms around her, enveloping her friend in a hug, "Please don't be afraid, Youko, just tell them. I want you to be happy", she smiled, hoping her words would comfort her.

Evidently it did, as the dark haired girl smiled back and gratefully retuned the hug, "Thank you, Sei"

"No problem" she replied, separating from their embrace, "Would it be rude of me to ask who this special someone is?"

Youko shook her head, "Of course not"

It was now or never....

Her heart battled with her brain for a few seconds. Eventually her heart won by a magnificent KO as she chose 'now' over 'never'.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wan-..."

"It's you, Sei"

Sei stared directly into her eyes. No, she wasn't lying, but she wanted to make sure first, "Wh...Who?" she stuttered.

"You" she replied firmly.

The light haired girl's head was spinning from the sudden revelation; she asked another question, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Youko looked at the ground, "I already told you"

She finally got a hold of herself and smiled at her again, "You shouldn't be afraid of little ole me" she said, placing a gentle hand under her chin, tipping her head up, "I love you too, Youko"

Lillian could have been stomped on by Godzilla right now and even then she would not have notice it or anything at all, except Sei.

"Don....Don't you say that to everyone?"

"Yup, except this time, I mean it" Sei replied. She leaned forward capturing Youko's lips with her own.

After an intense few seconds they separated.

Youko placed her hand to her lips, "I'm not dreaming"

Sei embraced her again, "And neither am I"

* * *

Outside the Rose Mansion, three figures hid in the bushes.

One figure had a sinister look on her face as she spoke, "Tsutako-San, did you get that?"

Tsutako's glassed glimmered in the sunlight, "I got a clean shot of it, Minako-Sama"

"What about you, Mami?"

"I saw it all, Onee-Sama" the girl replied, still scribbling things down in her notepad with her frog pen.

"Excellent", Minako said, rubbing her hands together, "This shall be one of the biggest stories of Lillian!"

"Lillian Newspaper Department!" Minako shouted, expecting the other girls to follow her.

"Best in the world!" the other two said in unison.

* * *

Back in the Rose Mansion, Sei contemplated something.

"I think I forgot something important just now"

Youko smirked, "Let me guess..."

Sei sweatdropped, "I got distracted"

"I thought so"

* * *

Yumi was still trapped in that dark closet where Sei left her.

"Rosa Gigantea!"

"Anybody!"

"Get me out of here!"

"...I gotta pee..."

* * *

[Note: Wow I've never written anything romantic like that. Anyway: What will happen to the two Rosas now that they have discovered love? What was 'The Terrible Tabloid Trio' talking about? And will Yumi ever come out of the closet?! (lol) ]

Oh, and here's the song in English.

_**One soundless mid-day,**_

_**the wind was so cheerful.**_

_**Flower petals sway in the breeze**_

_**as if they were sleepy.**_

_**This serene feeling...**_

_**Tell me, what's the word people use for it?**_

_**Tell me a story that's locked away**_

_**in the white-sand moon.**_

_**Let me hear it**_

_**as gently as light shining down...**_

_**Will the time come? When you will know the pain in my heart?**_

_**Then you'd be able to be gentler than you are now.**_

_**Such a warm feeling...**_

_**Tell me, what's the name that people give to it?**_

_**Softly, let me hear**_

_**of the distant future,**_

_**so bright it can't be seen,**_

_**like a white-sand moon.**_


End file.
